Life in Dauntless
by DivergentMe12
Summary: In this story Tris and Tobias continue their life in Dauntless. The Romance hs grown and so have he friendships. In this story their are new characters as well as the old ones. Some twists but I promise it's a great story.
1. Shauna's birthday

**Okay so guys plzzzz review and give me suggestions and tell me whether u liked it or not? Oh and in this fan-fiction the war never happened and they are continuing their normal lives at Dauntless. The idea is widely used I know that but I promise this is something special and better. The story starts 2 years after Tris' initiation. Just 1 day before the current choosing ceremony. And if I get reviews then I'll upload 2 chapters in a day. And u guys can give me ideas for new chapters and everything.**

Tris

I wake up pretty early at 6:30. I turn off the alarm and enter the bathroom to take a quick shower. Today there is not much to do but we have our Initiation meeting, Plus Christina is also taking me shopping later for New Year or something. I have started liking shopping now only a bit but I do find it exhausting. I have my days off work now as the Initiation is going to start in a day. I quickly change into a dress as I don't have to do much work. It has short sleeves and goes just under my hips. It is a short (very short) dress but I like it. I then do my make-up. Eye-liner, Mascara and Gloss. I leave my hair open I just brush through them and they get naturally curled from the tip, I like em that way. I decide on wearing heel sandals which are surprisingly comfortable. I quickly check the time 7:10. I still have time the meeting doesn't starts until 9:00. I decide to make breakfast for me and Tobias. I finally set on making Pancakes and coffee. It doesn't take long. Then I set everything on a tray and put a flower on the tray. I slowly make my way towards our bedroom. I put the tray on the nightstand and make my way towards Tobias. I gently kiss him on the lips and he slowly opens his eyes "Tris" he mumbles. "Morning Handsome" I say "Oh and I made you breakfast in bed"

"You're so nice Tris" he replies. "Thanks now come on eat it up" I carry the tray towards him and sit next to him on the bed. We talk about initiation and eat. He then gets up to shower and change. I redo my gloss. He comes out and I just stare at him. He's wearing a black short sleeved shirt which is also extremely tight and shows his muscles. He seems to notice me staring and says "What?" I quickly control myself "Oh, nothing" He grins I know he knows why I was staring I grin too knowing that he knows why. "Oh and you're looking pretty Tris" he says and I blush.

We leave the apartment at 8:45 and make our way to the cafeteria. We sit down on our usual table with Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Christina, Will and our ex-initiate and Tobias' new best friend "Two" we are the ones who gave him the name as he's training Initiates with us this year and we thought it would look cool if we all had the same type of names. Everybody's eating and talking until we come in. We exchange greetings. Zeke starts to notice that we aren't eating anything and he questions us "Aren't you guys going to eat anything?" Shauna seems annoyed and says "Is food all you care about Zeke?" "Yes" he replies "Now tell me!" he says. "Tris made breakfast today" Everybody thinks it's cute and Uriah says "Huh, buddy Four if only we were all as lucky as you" Marlene slaps Uriah's back and everybody laughs.

We are sitting in the meeting room discussing the Initiation. This year Me, Tobias and Two (well that's what everybody calls him now) are going to train transfers and Christina, Uriah and Marlene are training Dauntless-born. I'm actually happy for this year's Initiation as Eric won't be here. He is still a leader but as Two is also a Dauntless leader so this year he's overseeing the training as-well as training with us. I work as a faction ambassador and Christina works in the fashion department. Will works in the control room as well as Uriah, Tobias and Zeke. Shauna works in the tattoo parlor. Marlene works as a nurse. We get a 20 day break from our jobs for the training.

By the time we're done making a timetable of training and everything it's 01:00. Time for lunch. We make our way towards the cafeteria we are greeted by a not so happy Zeke (and by we I mean Me, Tobias, Christina, Marlene, Uriah and Two).

* * *

"What happened?" Four asks Zeke. "Well I got into a fight with Shauna, and trust me a seriously bad fight!" replies Zeke. "What did you do this time?" I ask. "Well I might have just forgotten that it was her birthday today" Zeke replies. "You forgot her birthday!" Uriah, Marlene and Christina scream at the same time. "You have to make it up to her!" Two exclaims. "What should I do?" Zeke asks looking towards Two. "Don't look at me you're the one with the bright party ideas" Two replies. Christina joins in "Well you could throw her a surprise 7:00 clock party" Christina exclaims. Everybody seems to agree with her. "Thanks God now we'll have to prepare for the party and we won't have to go shopping" I brightly say. "Oh no missy, you promised me you would go shopping with me a month ago!' Christina literally shouts in my ear. "Okay so listen I got this worked out" Zeke says. "Me, Four, Uriah, Will and Two are going to do the decorations the setting and everything and you girls could keep Shauna busy so she won't find out about the party!" Zeke says clearly proud of himself in making a decision so quickly. "I'm in as long as it involves shopping which we'll have to do to keep Shauna busy!" Christina says happily. "Oh but where are we going to have the party?" Uriah asks. "Well what about the empty building near the compound which has a huge roof!" We all nod in agreement. We leave with our packed lunches as well as Shauna's and go to the tattoo parlor to get her.

* * *

We shopped for almost 3 hours now we're in Christina's apartment ready to leave. I'm wearing a short sleveless dress which barely covers my hips I didn't wanted to but who can protest against Christina? It also has sort of stripes on it. I'm wearing knee lenth black heeled boots. Christina did my make-up. Sahauna is looking absolutely gorgeous wearing a sort of dress with a cape. Marlene is wearing a small dress just like mine but it has sequins on it unlike mine. Christina is dressed in the same type of dress as Marlene. My hair are open and curled on my side.

"Why have you dressed me in such fancy clothes?" Shauna asks Christina

"I can't tell you just trust me" Christina replies

* * *

We finally arrive at the party.

We open the door to lead Shauna to the roof. Just as we open the door everyone shouts "Happy Birthday Shauna". The place is extremelly well is a huge banner which says 'Happy Birthday Shauna' as well as a huge chocolate cake. Shauna looks shocked but happy at the same moment her mouth is in a "O" shape

"OMG! It's amazing. You guys are the best" She exclaims in excitement.

"You deserved it Shauna" I say and everybody nods. The boys look impressed by the work they did.

Only us friends are here non one else.

"You guys did an amazing job" Marlene say me Christina and Shauna nod in agreement

"Okay so it's time for present first" Christina says

We all take seats in the sofas and take out our presents.

Uriah and Marlene go first. They give Shauna a pretty charm bracelet and a perfume.

Will and Christina go next. They give her a pretty black dress with sequins and matching heels which are like 4 inch long.

Me and Tobis go next. We give her a pretty necklace which has a glittery 'S' written on it. Also a black but pretty Sweatshirt with "Shauna" written on it.

Two goes next. He just gives her a gift card of some boutique.

Last but not th least Zeke. He stands infront of her kneels doen on one knee, takes out a black box and says "Shaua I love you, I always have and I always will. I love ou more than anything and I want to be with you orever so will you be my wife Shauna?" We all gasp well at least me Malene, Christina and Shauna are shocked. The boys are just grinning like they knew what was gonna happen.

"I'd be honoured to be your wife" Shauna finnaly replies. We all cheer, clap and hoot.

We spent the whole time dancing to our favorite songs and eating cake. We enjoyed alot.


	2. The Initiates

**So here's the second chapter enjoy! Oh and don't forget to review n if u have then re-review, cause they keep me going and determined to write as I wanna give up after I start every time. So just review then I'll update.**

Tris

I wake up to the sound of the alarm ringing. I lift my head up and look at the alarm clock. Oh my god It's 7:00 already. We have to be at the control room by 8:00 to see the ceremony. I quickly wake up and kiss Tobias up he groans at first but then finally wakes up. I shower and change into a black t-shirt and my leather jacket. With some ripped jeans and my combat boots. We quickly leave the apartment. I rush towards the control room whereas Tobias rushes to the cafeteria to grab something to eat for both of us. I enter the control room.

"Finally, you're here took you long enough the ceremony has started but don't worry no transfers yet." Christina says to me. I just nod.

Tobias comes in a second later and hands me a muffin and a cup of coffee. I take it and mouth a thank you not wanting to disturb Uriah, Christina and Marlene as they are absorbed in the screen. I finally take a look myself. So far no Dauntless transfers. Just then a boy from candor gets transferred so other people.

Till now we have 10 transfers. Just then I see a girl, she's short like me and skinny too. She reflects me a lot but is different in her own way. She takes the knife and walks in the center she looks confident but I can tell by the look in her eyes, she's not. She stands between the bowl of water which represents Erudite and the dauntless coals. She takes a deep breath closes her eyes then opens them cuts her hand and shifts it towards the coals and her blood drops in it. "She's so not going to survive here" Uriah comments. Oh yes she will is all I think to myself I know it I know she's going to come first in Initiation. But I don't say that aloud. I know Tobias can tell what I'm thinking because he just nods to me.

We reach the net and stand there waiting. Max has just finished his speech. Just then a blur of black white and blue falls into the net and when I see closely it's not just one person it's two of them. Me and Christina help them off and I can't stop noticing how similar they both look. Their height is just different except that they look a lot alike. But they belong to different factions the girl with the Erudite blue is the one that I saw in the control room cameras the one I determined would be ranked first. "Twins?" Christina asks them puzzled. The both shake their heads. "Best friends" the erudite girl replies. We both nod. "Names?" I ask them. "Renesmee" **(I know it's from the Twilight but hey I really like this name) **the candor girls replies. "Rebecca" the erudite girl replies. "Make the announcement Two." Christina says to Two who now is surprisingly behind us. "First jumper Rebecca and Renesmee" he shouts everybody claps hoots and cheers. "Welcome to Dauntless" Me and Two say to themr at the same time.

Rebecca is small short and skinny. She is fair in color but not pale. She has silky hip length dark brown hair. She has sparkly dark brown eyes. Whereas Renesmee is tall and thin. She is fair in color but not pale just like Rebecca. She has hip length dark brown hair as well but they're not silky like Rebecca's they're rather tangled. She has black eyes.

The both look a lot like each other but I believe must be different. I don't pay attention to the rest of the Initiates but I know we have 13.

**1. Rebecca = Erudite**

**2. Renesmee = Candor**

**3. Fred = Candor = Tanned skin, Very Tall, Broad, Dark brown hair and Gray eyes**

**4. Zac = Erudite = Broad, Fair Skin, Medium heighted, light brown hair and shiny dark brown eyes.**

**5. Aaron = Candor = Broad, Cream skinned, Medium heighted, Chestnut colored hair and black eyes. (Mischievous smile)**

**6. Austin = Candor = Dark brown hair, Medium heighted, Cream skin, brown eyes**

**7. Tara = Candor = Red shoulder length hair, Tall, Fair, Green-gray eyes**

**8. Daniel = Candor = Jet black hair, Cold gray eyes, Tall, Cream colored skin**

**9. Henry = Erudite = Cream colored skin, Blonde, Broad, Gray eyes and Medium heighted **

**10. Madeline = Candor= Tanned skin, tall, chin length dark brown hair, deep dark blue eyes (kinda like Christina)**

**11. Abigail = Erudite= Tall, Practically a woman, Cream skinned, dirty black shoulder length hair and dull gray eyes.**

**12. Michael = Amity = Tanned skin, medium heighted, light brown eyes, light brown hair**

**13. Emma = Candor = Cream skinned, curvy, light blonde hair, cold light blue eyes, medium heighted**

Tobias then introduces us to the transfers "Okay so guys I'm Four this is Six" he says pointing towards me "And this is Two" he says pointing towards Two.

"Your names are numbers?" The erudite girl Abigail says. Tobias gives her the same speech that he gave Christina. I cans see Rebecca grinning from behind her I wink at her.

"Any more questions?" Two ask them

Nobody dares to move but then Fred raises his hand and asks "What are all of your ages and ranks?"

"I'm 18 and I was first" I go first deciding Two and Tobias aren't really in about personal questions they're so alike.

Four continues "I'm 20 and I also came first" he says

Two goes last "I'm 17 and I was first as well" he says

"Cool" Fred replies grinning

"What jobs do you guys do?" Austin asks

"I'm a dauntless leader, Four works in the control room and Six is a faction ambassador" he answers

So we continue with our tour and everything. Two shows the Initiates to their dorms and then me and Tobias return to our apartment.

"So who do you like and who do you don't?" Tobias asks me

"I think I like Rebecca and I really don't like Emma, Tara and Daniel the rest of them are fine" I reply

"What about you?" I ask him

"Well I like Fred and I also don't like Tara and Daniel the rest of them are fine." He replies


	3. A new love story

**Okay so I'm doing the Choosing Ceremony from Two's point of view**

Ughhh. I have to attend the Choosing Ceremony since I'm a leader. I quickly shower and change and have some breakfast then I hop on the train. This year the ceremony is going to be hosted by "Candor". I quickly take my place among the dauntless crowd in the building. I don't really pay attention to anything I just watch them all but I don't catch their names. Then Suddenly this Erudite girl comes up on the stage she's cute and she looks confident but her eyes tell she's not. She seems to be lost in a daze she takes the knife and stands between the dauntless coals and the erudite water. Oh please let her choose Dauntless. I don't know what happened to me it has never happened to me before I have never liked a girl so much. She is confident but I know by her eyes she's on the verge of breaking up. She cutes her hand and her blood sizzles on the dauntless coals. I'm thankful she chose dauntless.

We got back to the compound and surprisingly that girl was the first jumper along with her best friend from Candor. I learned that her name is Rebecca. And she looks a lot like her best friend. At first I though they were twins. But they have their differences. I like Rebecca more, she's confident but I know inside she's breaking apart. I try not to look towards her and I try to become the scary "Instructor Two" just like Four does.

After the tour Six and Four leave early and I had to get the Initiates to their dorms I try to think about important things but that girl is the only thing that comes to my mind. I was leading them down the hallway when this girl Emma snapped me out of my daze "Two, do you want to go out with me sometime?" She asks me. I don't want to go out with her. I can see Rebecca is listening but she's acting like she isn't. "Don't you have something else to do other than go out with your instructors?" I ask her Rebecca smiles but hides it rather quickly. Almost everybody is grinning. Emma looks furious and turns away.

I lead them to their dorms and stand there giving them instructions. I think of the possibility of me and Rebecca being together. But it doesn't looks like it she's already laughing at Fred's jokes. Stealing glances at Zac and in a deep conversation with Austin. I just wish she'd be mine. I know ridiculous but I've never felt like it before.

**The Ceremony and after from Rebecca's point of view.**

I walk to the stage when my name was called. I'm scared. No not just scared terrified. I don't know if I should choose Erudite or Dauntless. My aptitude test suggests I could choose Erudite, Dauntless or Abnegation. I'm not really into Abnegation. The choice is between Erudite and Dauntless. I know I'd be looking confident now that's at least something I know how to do. Though if someone looks into my eyes that's when they'll only know how terrified I am. I stand between The bowl that represents Erudite full of water and the bowl that represent dauntless with lit coals. I take a deep breath and that's when I realize I'm done being smart, I want to be free. I cut my hand and my blood sizzles on the dauntless coals.

I reached the Dauntless Compound. I had to jump off a moving train and get on one too to reach there. It was a little bit hard but fun. The man in front of me is giving a speech or something about the customs. Then he asks us to jump. He's asking who wants to jump first. I want to so it though I don't know how will I jump of the rooftop of this huge building. I hold Renesmee's hand tightly and say "We".

We jump and land on a net. Two girls who look like they're in their teens help us out. "Twins?" The dark skinned girls asks us. "Best Friends" I reply. I mean how ridiculous it would be we can't be twins I was in Erudite and Renesmee was in Candor there's no chance that we would be twins. But then I remember we look a lot like. She asks us our names and we reply then the fair skinned girl tells a boy "Two" is his name I guess to make the announcement. He yells "First jumper Rebecca and Renesmee" I fell proud when he says that. That's when the cheering hooting and clapping starts. "Welcome to Dauntless" Two and that white-skinned girl say to us at the same time. I can't help but wonder how handsome Two is. He has light brown eyes and light brown hair. His face looks hard like he's cruel. But his eyes tells me he's not they tell me he's a far greater person then that. I look away so that he won't notice I was staring.

I start talking to Renesmee. She knows something's up but she doesn't asks me yet. This girl can understand me so well. She was with me for 11 years. This year surprisingly all the Initiates are people who I actually know. Even some of the Dauntless-borns are people I'm friends with. No matter how hard I try my thoughts keep drifting back to Two. The possibility of us being together, Wait what am I thinking? He's my Instructor and I'm his student. That is the only relationship we have and he probably has a girlfriend anyway. Even if he didn't why would he look at me I'm short and skinny he could get a lot of girls.


	4. Dauntless Cake and talking with Rebecca

**Thnx a lot for the reviews I definitely will update :) Oh and review more often then I'll update being happier. My birthday is on 12****th**** of July so I might not be able to update well I'll try my best. Enjoy and Review!**

Tris

I enter the training room at 7:40. Tobias is getting _us _breakfast. In the meanwhile I'm setting knifes for today's training. Suddenly I feel strong hands on my waist, Tobias. I turn back and kiss him, he kisses me back. Just then Two walks in "Seriously guys why are you always kissing and hugging and cuddling. You guys just keep reminding me that I'm still single" he says. "Then find someone for yourself" Tobias says smiling. "Where's my muffin?" I ask Tobias." Here it is" he says handing me my muffin. "Thanks" I say "No problem" Tobias replies. Two helps Tobias set knifes and I just stand in the corner eating my muffin.

Suddenly Rebecca walks in. "Hi" she says. "Hey" I reply. "What are you doing here early?" I ask her. "I didn't wanted to be late for my first day of training" she answers. "Smart" I say. "Renesmee would've come too but she's not a morning person." She tells me. I smile. "Six I need to talk to you" she says I nod taking her to the corner wondering what does she actually wants to talk to me about. I wouldn't have talked to her if I didn't like her but I do like her". "Are you and Four together?" she asks me. "Yes" I reply. "You are really smart you figured it out this quick usually our Initiates don't find out until a week, we bet on the days our Initiates will find out." She smiles. "Does everyone know?" I ask her. "No only me and Renesmee know." "Good let's wait until they find out". She nods. "But you need to know that Emma will ask Four out today, she asked Two out yesterday and he refused now she's gonna try her chances on Four" She says. "Oh that will be taken care of, don't worry" I tell her. She smiles. "So you made any friends?" I ask her. "Actually I know all of them, even some Dauntless-borns". I'm actually impressed. "Wow" I say. "Could you tell me about them?" I ask her. "You know we have to find out about them so we can cut the ruthless one and plus we can know about each other too." I tell her. "Sure" she says smiling brightly. "Okay we can go to my apartment after training" I say. "Sure" she says. I know she's smiling but she's also thinking about Renesmee. "You can bring her too" I tell her. "Thanks" she replies grinning. "She's like a little sister to me even though I'm the shorter and skinnier one" she adds. "No problem" I tell her.

Two or three of the Initiates have arrived in which Renesmee is also included. She smiles at me and walks towards Renesmee and I walk towards Tobias who is talking to Two. They stop talking when I'm near. "Oh, Four Emma is going to ask you out today try and insult her in the best possible way". I tell him he smiles "Of course but how did you know?" he asks me. "Rebecca told me and I've invited her and Renesmee to the apartment after the training I'll probably invite Christina as well so could you just go to Zeke's or Two's?" I ask him. At the mention of Rebecca Two's eyes brightened. "Sure I will" Tobias says. "But Tris why are you making friends with Initiates?" Tobias asks me. "What if they don't make it?" he says. "I just know they will" I say. He doesn't question me further. "So Two should we start training?" I ask him. He doesn't replies. I turn towards him and find him staring at Rebecca. "What's up with you?" I ask him snapping my fingers in front of him. He shakes his head and looks at me "Nothing really, so what were you saying?" he asks me trying to sound casual. "Why were you staring at Rebecca?" I ask him. "I wasn't sta-" I cut him off "Don't even bother lying". "Fine I like her" he says "I've never felt this way about a girl EVER!" he says softly almost as a whisper. "We'll talk about this later" Tobias says seeing the discomfort on Two's face. We both nod.

Eventually we start training Tobias and Two demonstrate the techniques of throwing knifes. They throw knifes blindfolded and so do I, it's quite fun actually. Time flies by and it's soon lunch time we dismiss the Initiates for lunch. "Okay now tell me what is it?" I ask Two. "It's just that I like her" he says. "Have you talked to her yet?" I ask him. "No, and there's no point I mean come on why would he like her Instructor who is older than her and plus I don't think she'll really like a cruel person like me, I bet she likes someone else, someone better than me." He replies looking sad. "You do know that Four is 2 years older than me? And you're only a year older than her plus you're not cruel. I know she'll love you if she just knows you" I tell him. "We'll see" he says and leaves.

I catch up with Rebecca Renesmee in the hallway they're walking together chatting. Four's already in the cafeteria by now and Two's behind me. "Hey" I say to them. "Hi" they both reply back at the same time. "You guys wanna sit with my group?" I ask them. "Sure" they say smiling. I lead them in the cafeteria towards our table. "Guys this is Rebecca and this is Renesmee" I say pointing to both of them. "Rebecca, Renesmee this is Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, Christina and Will." I say pointing to all of them. They exchange polite greetings. "Are you guys twins?" Shauna asks them. "No just best friends and anyways I was in Erudite and she was in Candor so it's impossible." Rebecca answers. "Whoa you guys look alike" Zeke says. We all settle down on our seats. Rebecca just takes a hamburger and so does Renesmee. "Wait you guys haven't eaten Dauntless cake yet?" Uriah asks them shocked. "No" Renesmee replies and Rebecca just shakes her head. "Oh my God you have to try it!" Uriah says putting a piece of cake on both of their plates. Oh so now Uriah's madness has started. Uriah takes out his camera phone and begins videotaping them. It's the same every time. "What are you doing?" Rebecca asks him confused. "Oh I'm just videotaping you guys first moments of eating Dauntless cake" he answers. Rebecca and Renesmee both laugh.


	5. Some girl time

**Okay so here's another chapter! Enjoy and Review :)**

Tris

Training is now over and I'm taking Rebecca and Renesmee with me to our apartment. I invited Marlene, Shauna and Christina as well but Shauna had her shift at the tattoo parlor and Marlene wasn't feeling so well. Christina is also following us. I unlock the door and let them in. "Your apartment's so nice" Rebecca says. "Thnx" I say. "Does Four live with you six?" Renesmee asks. "Yes he actually does." I answer grinning. "They know?" Christina asks me sitting on my bed along with Rebecca and Renesmee. "Yes, they actually figured it out themselves." I reply. Christina smiles. "That was all Rebecca" Renesmee says grinning. "How did you find out anyway?' Christina asks her confused. "Well, it's just the way they both steal looks at each other or call out each other's names." She replies. "Awww" Christina says. I just blush. "Okay so let's not forget why we're actually here" I point out. "To have fun, talk and do make-overs!" Christina exclaims. "No to find out about the Initiates and well to have fun too but first the initiates." I say. "So Rebecca tell us about Abigail first" I say. "Well she's the know-it-all and I remember that she just has a younger brother. She's very inspired by others and jealous too." Rebecca tells me. "Oh and she is extremely jealous of Rebecca because Rebecca was good in all the activities and let's just say she wasn't so she tried to make Rebecca sick in school so that she'd announce the concert which Rebecca was announcing" Renesmee says. "Did Rebecca got sick?" Christina asks Renesmee. "No actually she didn't had that glass of soda." Renesmee replies. Christina nods. "Next up Emma" I say. "The 2 words that best suit Emma are Bitch and Slut" Rebecca says angrily. Renesmee nods. "She's a bitch who pretends to be your best friend and then spills all your secrets!" Rebecca adds. "Oh and she is jealous too. And very interested in boys. She has 17 exes. But she never got to date the person she had a crush on since forever." Renesmee says. "Whoa 17 exes!" Christina exclaims. "Whom did she had a crush on _since forever_?" I ask them puzzled. "Zac" Rebecca says blushing. "And she was furious when she learned Zac and Rebecca were dating as Rebecca had a crush on him forever too" Renesmee adds. Rebecca gives her the why-did-you-told-her look. "It's okay we won't judge you but are you guys still together?" I ask thinking of Two. "No I dumped him a long time ago as I found out he was only interested in sex." Rebecca says looking sad. "No he wasn't he still loves you he hasn't dated since you left" Renesmee protests. "Cut it out Renesmee you know all the respect for him has vanished from my heart" Rebecca says. Renesmee quiets down. "So did he took your virginity?" Christina asks. "No, we didn't even kiss" Rebecca says in discomfort. "You haven't kissed anyone _EVER? _Christina asks shocked. "No" Rebecca replies. "Are you still a virgin?" Christina asks her. "Yes" Rebecca mumbles. I can tell she's embarrassed by Christina's questions. "I'm telling you he still loves you" Renesmee starts again. "I told you Renesmee cut it out I don't like him any more". Rebecca says. "Oh yeah how could you when you have a new crush now? Huh" Renesmee teases her._ New Crush_. Could it possibly be Two. I can see Rebecca giving Renesmee the shut-the-fuck-up look. "Who is it?" Christina asks Rebecca. "Nobody" Rebecca says blushing slightly and looking down. "Now come on I know it's someone I can see it by the way you blush." Christina tells Rebecca. "Well it's it's _Two_" she almost whispers. OMG she likes Two and he likes her. "What?" Christina says shocked. "You like Two!" Christina says again. "Oh I'm sorry if he has a girlfriend I didn't knew I honestly didn't I'm really sorry" Rebecca says. I can tell she's guilty. "No he doesn't have a girlfriend" I say. "Then why was Christina all like what? She asks. "Oh I was surprised this came as a shock" Christina says. "Well I know it's just a crush, I'll get over it soon anyways. I mean why would he like a short skinny girl like me anyways." She says. "He's crazy if he doesn't likes you, You are one of the best people I've ever met." I say. "You're just trying to be nice" she says. "No she's telling the truth" Renesmee says. "How can you te-" Rebecca is cut off by Renesmee. "Candor" Renesmee says. "Just don't tell anyone" Rebecca says. We all nod. "Okay guys let's get back to what we were doing first" I say.

We spent the rest of the time talking about the Initiates apparently Fred and Austin are very close with Rebecca and Renesmee. They're like brothers to them. That seems cute. Christina has decided that we'll go shopping tomorrow and then we'll have a sleepover at her apartment after 8 days as we'll have a day off then. I can tell she liked Rebecca and Renesmee a lot. She even gave them make-overs and they both loved it!


	6. Another chapter

**Thanx a lot for reviewing here's your chapter enjoy and don't forget to review :)**

Tris

Today at training I noticed that everyone was doing surprisingly well, everyone except Michael. We went shopping after training (me, Rebecca, Renesmee and Christina). It was so tiring. I keep telling Two to just try to talk to her but he doesn't. I mean they both like each other they're just so shy they can't talk to each other.

Rebecca

I wake up surprisingly at 7:00. I shower and change into a tight black tank top and skinny black jeans. I just brush my hair and leave them hanging. I only apply lip gloss on my lips, not for looking good for _someone else _but just for myself. That's one of the things I've learned it took a long time to accept this fact that if they're going to love you they'll love you for who you are not for how you look. I know I like Two. He probably doesn't like me back and I just don't want to look good to impress him now I don't. Love me like I am short and skinny and well not pretty or else don't love me. At times I still don't obey this fact but well what I can do I'm a human after all. I wonder why my thoughts always keep drifting to Two. I leave the dorms alone. I don't wake Renesmee because I know she's not really a morning person. She'll eventually wake-up herself. I was suddenly calm until now but then I remembered that I went shopping yesterday with Christina and Tris. Six's actual name is Tris and she told me to call her that when we're alone. Oh and I told them that I have a crush on Two, I still can't believe I told them that.

I enter the cafeteria and sit next to Austin and Fred. "Hi" I say. "Hey" they both say exactly at the same time. "So how do you like the dauntless compound so far?" Fred asks s me. "I think it's great" I say pouring down my coffee. I start talking to Austin about what I've seen so far and all. Fred and Austin are like big brothers to me. "So Fred wanna go get a tattoo after training?" I ask him. He doesn't responds I look at him and see him staring at Maya she's a dauntless-born Initiate and a very good friend of mine. I snap my fingers in front of Fred."What?" he says looking towards me. "Go ask her out" I say. "You think she would go out with me?" he asks. "Of course she would go ask her out what's the worst that can happen?" I say supporting him. He stands up and walks towards her. I start talking to Austin again. I hear a voice behind me "God, you're so short, skinny and ugly" that voice belongs to Tara. She almost announced it in the entire compound. I hate her. "No she isn't" Austin says. "At least she's prettier than you." He almost spits on her face. "Oh look Rebecca finally got a boyfriend, Austin you could do a lot better than her." Daniel smirks. Ughhh why are they making my life hell. "I'm her brother you stupid idiots" Austin says. "You're her brother?" Aaron asks. "Well no blood relation but I'm like her brother" he replies. Time flies by after that. Fred tells me Maya said yes to go out with him. He's so excited. To be honest I knew Maya liked him from a long time.

Today after training I drag Renesmee along with me to the tattoo parlor. I have decided to get a tattoo. In the end I decide to get a tattoo of "_BFF" _on my right wrist with a heart underneath it. I make Renesmee get the same tattoo. I know she loves me but she's not very keen on tattoos. I tell Renesmee to go and I'll catch on later. She goes and I get another tattoo (I couldn't get it in front of her she'd be all teasing me). I decide on getting a tattoo saying "_True Love"_ with a heart and an arrow through it underneath on my right waist. It reminds me of what I always wanted. _Always. _

Tris

Today we were doing Guns. It went well. We also are going to have capture the flag tonight but the Initiates don't know about it.

**I'll update in a fear hours, The next chapter is going to be about capture the flag.**


	7. Capture the flag )

**Okay so there'll be a twist coming probably soon, I'll do a time skip of a few days. Enjoy and Review :)**

**Capture the flag**

Tris

Like each year we wake the initiates and take them to the train. We divide teams. "Me, Four and Two will be together and you Christina and Marlene could be together." I tell Uriah he nods. Two explains the Initiates about capture the flag. "You guys go first" Uriah exclaims in excitement. We all nod. I tell Two our strategy whilst Tobias picks the Initiates. "Rebecca" he says. "Abigail" Uriah says. "Renesmee" I say. "Emma" Marlene says. Good thing as I didn't really wanted her. "Michael" Two says. "Zac" Christina says. "Madeline" Tobias says. "Aaron" Uriah says. "Austin" I say. "Tara" Marlene says. "Fred" Two says. "Daniel" Christina says. "Henry is with us" Tobias says. "You guys can choose the dauntless-borns first" I say. Uriah nods. "Scott" he says. They still don't know about our strategy. "Taylor" I say. "Zoe" Marlene says. "Ava" Two says. "Shane" Christina says. And so goes on. We all have equal members 14 with us and 14 with them. In our team there is Rebecca, Renesmee, Michael, Madeline, Fred, Henry, Austin, Taylor, Ava, Brooke, Maya, Adam, Dylan and Steve. In Uriah's team there are "Abigail, Emma, Zac, Aaron, Daniel, Tara, Scott, Zoe, Shane, Xavier, Nina, Hunter, Zora and Drake. We get off first.

Well as it's their game we let them decide what to do. They are arguing as usual.

Rebecca

Whoa, At 1:00 in night we were woken up for a field trip of capture the flag. I was on Tris, Four and Two's team. We have gotten off but everybody's arguing on where to hide the flag. But we should first know where there flag is. But how can we know that? Oh if we seek higher ground then we can know where there flag is and only then can we have a strategy. But how will I seek higher ground? Well I could always climb the electric pole it's extremely high. I know it's around here as I have seen the city map quite a few times. I walk over to the pole which is on a short distance. Thankfully no one saw me leaving. I start climbing it. "What do you think you're doing?" a voice beneath me asks. It's Two. "I was just climbing the pole to seek higher ground and know where they hid the flag." I reply still climbing. "What if you get an electric shock, it is an electric pole after all" he says. "I won't as this is no longer used, Electricity Is transferred differently now" I answer. "I'll come up with you" he says. "You don't have to it'll only take 5 minutes and I'll be fine." I reply still climbing. "I know that, I just want to" he says and starts climbing. I continue climbing as well and just as I put my foot on the next step I unbalance and I'm about to fall but then Two grips my waist and I balance back again. I start climbing back again. He does too. I finally sit on a metal step and make place for Two he sits next to me. "There it is" I say pointing to the flag. We sit very close for a few seconds. And then we get down. We walk towards the rest of the group. "Where were you guys?" Tris asks. "Oh I climbed up the electric pole and found their flare". "Where is it?" she asks. "Navy pier" I answer. "They never learn" Four says. "Okay people listen up" Two shouts. "Whilst you guys were arguing here for nothing Rebecca climbed up the pole and found out where there flag is". "Where is it?" Maya asks. "Navy Pier" I answer. "So so you have any strategy?" Ava asks. "Actually I do" I reply. "We divide 7 of us stay here to guard the flag and 7 of us go to find their flag" I say proudly. "That's good but we need something more defensive" Steve says. "Well 3 out of 7 people who stay here are going to guard the flag and the rest 4 will hide in the bushes and shoot those who come to get the flag. And the 4 of the 7 people who go there can cause a distraction and do some back-up shooting whilst the other 3 will actually go out for the flag" I say. Everyone nods. "Okay Renesmee, Michael and Madeline you guys will guard the flag. Henry, Austin, Taylor and Ava you guys will hide behind the bushes and shoot. Brooke, Adam, Dylan and Steve you guys will cause the distraction. And Rebecca, Maya and Fred you guys will go and get the flag!" Tris says. "Any objections?" Tris asks. Everyone shakes their head. "Okay so get working" Four says. Me, Maya and Fred are silently following the team in front of us. We'll stop behind the bushes while they cause the distraction then from the back side we'll go and get the flag. As we're behind the bushes I see Tara and Daniel, they've shot Fred. "Go get the flag I'll handle them" Maya says. I nod and run towards the flag and I grab it. Everyone around me is cheering and hooting. I hand the flag over to Maya. "Nice Job" Tris says. "Thanks" I reply. As I was turning around Two looks at me in the eye then says "Good Job". "Thanks" I mumble.


	8. Rebecca and TWo

**You guys are so lucky that I'm updating for you even though it's my birthday today. (eastern time zone) Though this is the best birthday EVER! I mean I never thought people will read my story but you guys are. I love you sooo much. Enjoy and Review :)**

Rebecca

Today we have a day off and we're going to get our rankings for stage 1. I wake up at 7:30 today. I shower and change into black jeans and a black sweatshirt over it which has Diva written on it. I braid my hair and get them in front. I then wake Renesmee and we go get breakfast together. I just eat a chocolate chip muffin and some orange juice. We then walk into our dorms to see Tris, Four and Two standing there. They explain about how the rankings are ranked and everything. Then they reveal the board in which the rankings are.

**Tara**

**Daniel**

**Aaron**

**Fred**

**Zac**

**Henry**

**Rebecca**

**Austin**

**Renesmee**

**Abigail**

**Emma**

**Madeline**

**Michael**

That means Michael and Madeline are faction-less. As soon as Madeline sees the rankings she runs outside the dorms. I think of what I can do and I decide to go after her. I run after her and don't see her anywhere. Where would she go? I think. I think as her. I almost wish I hadn't I know where she went she went to the chasm. I run towards the chasm and find her body lying in the water blood all around it. I scream. The last thing I see before I pass out is _Two._

Two

Just as I uncover the rankings. I feel sighs of relief. But then I see Madeline running outside the dorms. Rebecca follows her, I wish she hadn't. Minutes later I hear a scream from the chasm and everyone runs towards the chasm. My heart is pounding hard I know something bad has happened. I see Rebecca there passed out and Madeline's body all bloody in the chasm. Six and Four come running after me and so do the rest of the Initiates. Four puts a hand on my shoulder and says "Take Rebecca to the infirmary we'll deal with Madeline. I instantly pick Rebecca up and carry her to the infirmary. The nurse said she got a panic attack. Obviously she has never seen anything like this before. Michael has left the compound for the faction-less. I'm here waiting for Rebecca to wake up. I don't know why I care for her so much but she is all I can think about. Renesmee is here too with me she's sitting next to Renesmee on the bed whereas I'm sitting on the couch. Austin, Fred, Zac and Maya are outside in the waiting room. Six and Four are settling the 'Madeline event'. Christina is on her way here. "Do you think she'll wake up?" Renesmee asks me. Clearly she's very concerned about Rebecca. "I don't know" I say in my Instructor Two voice. I really do hope she wakes up but I don't want Renesmee to know that I care about her. Just then her eyes slowly open. "Rebecca" Renesmee says. "Call the doctor" she says. I immediately call the doctor inside. By now Rebecca eyes are wide open though she still looks pale and a bit sick. "How are you feeling?" the doctor asks her. "Better" she replies but I know she's not better she's in pain. "Do you know what happened?" the doctor asks her. She nods. "I ran after Madeline and saw her body all bloody in the chasm and then everything blacked out" she says. The doctor nods. "We'll give you a few injections and we'll discharge you after that" he says. "How long would it take?" I ask him. "Well at least two hours as we have to observe her too" he says. I nod. He walks outside the room. "Rebecca there are a few people to meet you here, shall I send them in?" Renesmee asks. Rebecca just nods and Renesmee leaves to get them. Most people say that they both look alike but to me they don't. Rebecca is confident and daring but her eyes remind that she's like everybody else too, human. She can break down too. Renesmee is well different a lot different. She's the no risk taker and well I haven't noticed her that carefully. We are now alone in the room. "How are you?" I ask her. "I'm fine" she says. "I know you're not, you can tell me the truth" I tell her. I move my hand on her face and touch her cheek. "I'm horrible" she says. "I've never seen somebody die that terribly, to be honest I have faced a lot of things but not seeing somebody dying ever" she adds. She has a painful look on her face. Just then Renesmee comes in with Fred, Austin, Zac, Maya, Christina and Six. I think Six just got here as she wasn't there the last time I checked. "What happened to you?" Christina asks. She opens her mouth to start speaking but Renesmee cuts her. "She's not in a very good stage right now so it's better if you guys don't ask her anything" Renesmee says. "I'll tell you what happened" she adds and then launches into the whole story whilst Rebecca just stares in my eyes. I hear numerous 'ooh's' and 'aah's' and "Hoh's". Everybody looks sorry for her. I'm not sorry for her I'm concerned for her. They all think she's weak but I know she's strong. Well almost everyone thinks she's weak except for Six and Renesmee. I guess best friends do know everything about each other. They all leave after 30 minutes as they're not actually allowed to stay long. I wonder then how can I be here if they're not allowed here, they know her much better than I do. Renesmee is still here but apart from her everyone left. She's sitting next to her talking to her but not that much just like 'are you hungry?' or 'are you better?'. Then the doctor walks in and injects her with something and leaves.

It's been 2 hours now. Renesmee is still here and its 9:30 pm now. A long time has passed as we came here as we came here at 1: pm. I just don't want to leave her like this so I don't leave at all. Thankfully Renesmee doesn't questions me. Rebecca is now asleep I guess it must be because of the injection they gave her, I can see Renesmee is sleepy too but she doesn't complain. The doctor walks in now. Rebecca wakes up just as he enters. "How are you feeling now?" he asks Rebecca. "Fine" she says. I know she's not still fine. The doctor does some checking and things and then he says "Well technically you're fine but still a bit of problems are there as you can get another panic attack. I suggest you stay here overnight that way we can observe you and give you a few medicines and stuff". "I would like to talk to you 2 he says pointing towards me and Renesmee, come outside with me please" he says. I do as he says I can see Renesmee's following me. "What is it?" I ask him. "Well she says it's fine but it's not actually. According to the Erudite data depression and frustration is a symptom and happens in most cases after panic attack. I told her she was fine so that she doesn't feel weak. But it is really important for her to be under observation for the night as she can have the attack again. You guys don't have to stay overnight as we can have a nurse to look after her" he says. I feel like a weight has been dropped on my chest. Renesmee's on the verge of tears but controls them. We both head back inside in silence. Rebecca looks suspicious "What happened?" she asks. I open my mouth to answer but Renesmee cuts me off. "He said that it's important for you to stay healthy and stay in the hospital overnight for observation" she says trying to act casual. Well she's almost telling the truth. Rebecca groans but doesn't protest. "You know you can go Renesmee I'll be fine" she tells her. "No ways I'm not leaving you here like this" Renesmee protests. "You have to go and get some sleep" Rebecca says. "If you love me you'll go" Rebecca adds. It's like blackmailing. "Ughh you're blackmailing me that's unfair" Renesmee protests. Rebecca gives her a look I think are only known to girls some sort of secret language. "Fine, I'll go promise me to stay out of trouble" Renesmee says. She seems to give in. "I promise, oh and bring me some clothes in the morning so that I can change" Rebecca says. Renesmee nods. "Are you going to stay here all night?" Renesmee asks me puzzled. I know she's used to the Instructor Two mode of mine so she must be confused. "No I'll leave after a while" I say trying to act casual. She nods. "Bye" she says to Rebecca. "Bye" Rebecca replies. They both hug and then Renesmee leaves. I walk over to Rebecca "I think I should leave too, bye" I say turning around before waiting for an answer as I know she'll say okay. But to my surprise she grabs my wrist and says "Stay, please". I nod and sit beside her. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you to stay, you might be sleepy, I just don't know what happened to me. You can go it's alright" she says almost a minute later. I can tell she's feeling guilty. "No it's alright" I say touching her cheeks again. I know she has tears in her eyes but she doesn't let them fall. "Hey, its okay you can cry it's only me in here" I say to comfort her. As soon as I say that tears begin silently dropping from her eyes. "I'm sorry you must think I'm such a weak person crying all over and who can't even stay alone for a night" she says. But I know she's not weak I know she's stronger then everybody thinks she is, she's stronger than she even knows she is. "Hey, I told you it's alright, I know you're not weak you're strong but sometimes we should cry and get over it" I tell her. She nods I move my hand towards her eyes and wipe her tears. She smiles at me and I smile back. "Thanks" she says. "For what?" I ask her. "For helping me at a time when I didn't believed in myself" she says. I just smile at her. I keep looking at her. "What?" she asks I think I was staring at her for a long time. "Nothing" I say. "You can tell me, you know" she says. "It's just that, I like you" I reply almost whispering. She smiles. "Really? Me?" she asks in shock. "Yes you" I tell her. She just laughs. Then she stares at me well for a bit longer than usual. "What?" I ask her. She just realized she was staring at me. "Nothing" she quickly says. "You know you can tell me anything" I tell her copying her sentences. "Well it's just that I like you too" she says almost whispering and blushes. "What, I didn't quite hear you" I say teasing her, "Fine, I like you" she says a little louder. I laugh. "Really? Me, I mean you like me?" I say in disbelief and shock. "Yes, you I like you" she says repeating herself. W both are now grinning like idiots. "Do you wanna go somewhere?" I ask her. "Sure, as long as it isn't your bedroom" she says and we both laugh. "Can you stand up?" I ask her. "With a little help I think I can" she replies. I help her up and we both leave the room hand in hand. A nurse sees us and asks "Where are you taking her? She's not discharged yet" she practically screams. "Relax, I'm just taking her for a refreshing walk I'll bring her back in 10 minutes. The nurse nods and we leave the infirmary. I take her towards the steps that lead to the bottom of the chasm. She looks around and says "It's beautiful here". It is actually water is rushing around. I lead her to one of the huge stones and sit and so does she just beside me. We sit there looking around in silence for a few seconds but then I press my lips to hers, I think she'd push back, but she doesn't she kisses me back. Eventually we pull away for air. We stare at each other for a few minutes. But then we stand up to go back to the infirmary so that the nurse won't get suspicious. She stands up and walks but she stumbles. I rush towards her and grab her. I lift her up. She doesn't objects and I carry her all the way back to the infirmary. I lay her down on the bed. She looks up at me and smiles I smile back.


	9. Simulations

**Enjoy and Review :) oh and suggestions are welcome. Plus it would be really helpful and nice if you guys review :)**

Rebecca

I wake up at the hospital alone. I thought Two was here. Well anyways perhaps he has gone to get something or well do something. I instantly feel myself grinning. I try to push off that stupid grin but it doesn't goes away. I let it stay there. I just can't believe the events of last night. Was it all just a dream? But then I touch my lips and I still feel his lips on mine. I know it wasn't a dream. Renesmee then comes in. "Hey, how are you feeling?" she asks me. "Just perfect!' I answer smiling brightly. "Someone's in a good mood today" she says. I just keep grinning. I'll tell her what happened but not right now, Right now I want the moment all to myself". "Where's Two?" I ask her. "Umm he's home, I told him to go back" She replies. I just nod. "Okay get up and change, I brought you clothes" she adds. She helps me get up and I change into a black half sleeved crop top and red jeans. Renesmee brushes my hair and I leave them hanging loose. "When am I going to get discharged?" I ask her. "In a few more minutes" she replies. I smile. Just then the doctor comes in. "Oh I see you're better now" he says and checks my heartbeat and stuff. "I think you're perfectly alright now you can sign the discharge papers and leave" he says. After that I sign the papers and leave.

Today at breakfast almost everybody comes and asks me how am I feeling and what happened. Well everybody except Two. Why am I keeping my hopes high? We just kissed, it doesn't means anything, He must kiss a thousand girls like this I doesn't really means anything! I keep telling myself that. I just wish it would mean something.

Two

I haven't talked to Rebecca since she got out of the hospital. I just don't know why? I think she's mad at me. Ughhhh why did I blew it up! I can't seem to have the nerve to talk to her now. The last 3 days were fights. Rebecca sat out at one of them. In the second one she was beaten badly by Tara I just couldn't seem to see her like that all beaten. In the third one she won. I'm glad or else it would've been bad for her rankings. After the rankings a boy 'Henry' jumped into the chasm or was thrown into it as I say. He got ranked first in the second stage. Today is the first day of the 3rd stage: simulations. Since it's not much of a hard work I told Six and Four to take the day off and rest. I'm going to handle the simulations alone today. Emma is first. And she took so much time she's definitely not Divergent. Then it's Abigail, Renesmee and finally now it's Rebecca's turn. She enters the room and I close the door behind her. "Where are Four and Six?" she asks me. "They have the day off" I tell her. She nods. I think she knows about the simulations being an ex Erudite. I inject the serum into her and go towards my screen to watch the simulation. I see Rebecca is standing in the training room and Renesmee is standing in front of her on the target. There is a table full of knifes next to Rebecca. "Kill her" says a woman standing next to Rebecca she has a gun pointed on Rebecca's temple. "Kill her or I'll shoot you" she says. Rebecca looks around then picks up the knife but instead of throwing it on Renesmee she attacks the woman. She manipulated the simulation. She's Divergent. Rebecca opens her eyes and starts crying. I comfort her. "It's okay, it wasn't real" I say. "I know" she says. "What were your results?" I ask her. "Erudite" she lies. "I know you're lying, tell me the truth" I demand. "What are you, Candor?" she says. "My Results were umm Abnegation, Erudite and Dauntless" she answers. I'm shocked. "Meet me at the train tracks at 10:00" I tell her she nods. "Have I failed initiation?" she asks. "Of course you haven't" I tell her. She just nods and leaves.

Apparently Zac is also divergent. I have told him to meet me at the tracks at the same time. I told Six and Four about this and they said they'll go with me too, I know I can trust them as they kept my secret this long as well. Uriah, Christina and Marlene have invited the Dauntless-born divergents too but they're not gonna come along as they're busy. Perhaps I'll get the chance of finally talking to Rebecca.


	10. Crazy Events

**Okay so here's the next chapter I edited a few things so u guys won't get bored :) Enjoy oh and Review!**

Rebecca

I wake up light headed and then the events of last night come to my mind. Last night I went to the train tracks and found out that Zac, Taylor, Maya and Scott are also divergent. Tris, Four and Two gave us tips on how to hide our divergence. I still couldn't talk to Two. And I ad a huge fight with Zac on the train and now Four, Two, Taylor, Maya and Scott all know about _us. _It was Zac's fault though why was he annoying me and telling me to take him back. He held my hand and even tried to kiss me! In front of Two! Uhhh why is my life so screwed up! I told him to go to hell!

I just wish no one questions me or anything and the news doesn't spreads. I told Renesmee all about what happened yesterday night. She told me to just pretend like nothing happened and build a wall to keep my emotions out. That is the only option I have. I shower and get dressed in a cheetah print black shirt with a black blazer, skinny black jeans and black boots. I make my way to the cafeteria alone.

Two

I wake up at the ring of my alarm, 7:00 clock. I feel dizzy but then I remember all that happened. Yesterday we went to the train tracks with all the divergents. Rebecca was one of them. We explained them about divergence and how to hide it. I was hoping to talk to Rebecca after that but then Scott cornered me! And most importantly she screamed at Zac and told him to go to hell. Well he held her hand and tried to kiss her. I felt jealous. I wonder what actually happened and did they had 'something' before. I don't think I have the answer to these questions, but Rebecca does. I could ask her but I think she would scream at me the same way, I mean why do I mean anything to her. It doesn't mean if we kissed then we are in a relationship. And then the most horrible thought comes to my mind, what if she was under drugs when we kissed and doesn't remember a thing?


	11. Emma

**You guys know it would be really nice if u guys REVIEW! Enjoy and REVIEW!**

Rebecca

Today is the last day of simulations and tomorrow we'll have our rankings. I change into a black t-shirt and a black cardigan with skinny jeans and platform shoes. I tie my hair in a messy bun and leave the dorms for the cafeteria. Luckily no one knows about my 'fight with Zac' yet. I grab a muffin and walk towards the simulation rooms. I'm not in the mood for a sit down breakfast and talking to everyone. I'm the first person to go today.

I faced Disappointment as a fear today. I sit down in the waiting area, waiting to be dismissed. Renesmee then launches into a conversation. I don't know why but after that fight with Zac I've been down, I don't want to talk to anyone.

Everyone is done now well everyone except Emma she went in 25 minutes ago and who the hell knows why it's taking her so long. Today all three of our Instructors were present in the simulation room. Well they _were_ present as Tris and Four left early saying they had some important business to take care of. Which leaves only Two here alone.

It's been more than 35 minutes now. Suddenly a man with a lot of piercings and greasy black hair comes towards us. I remember Tris told me that he was also one of the dauntless leaders.

"How long has it been since that girl was in the simulation room?" he asks us.

"More than 35 minutes" Fred replies. Clearly Fred doesn't know that this guy is a leader.

"You" he says pointing towards me. "Go and ask Two to let her out" he adds. I nod and walk towards the simulation room. I open the door without knocking and what I see is horrible, I see Two and Emma kissing.

**I'm sorry I hate cliffhangers too but it was fun adding this one. I know it's a crappy chapter but hey focus on the main part.**


	12. Tragedy

**It's kinda fun being evil and leaving a cliffhanger :) Anyways here's the chapter you guys have been waiting for, Enjoy and Review :) **

**[Continued]**

Oh my god, I think to myself. I just run away from there I don't know where I'm running. I just keep running as fast as I can. I can hear people calling my name from behind me but I don't bother looking back. 15 minutes later I find myself at the bottom of the chasm. I sit at one of the rocks. I don't know why I even ran? Now Two will think I'm head over heels for him. I can't believe he kissed Emma! He was so kind and nice; it felt like he liked me too well that's at least what I thought that night at the hospital. I hate him. Why do I always get my heart broken by the people I like the most? It always happens with me that's why I never had a proper relationship ever! I feel tears coming down from my eyes. Now I'm crying, great just great!

**Two**

Today is the last day of simulations. Rebecca enters the room first but unfortunately today Tris and Four were here in the room so I couldn't talk to her. They left after mid-day. Last up was Emma. She came in and went through simulation. After it ended she started crying. I didn't made an effort to comfort her and told her she can leave. She stopped crying and cleaned herself up. Then she asked me out, AGAIN!

I refused. She then leaned in and kissed me and that's just when Rebecca came in. I pushed her off and followed her. Eric was outside he stopped me. I called her name multiple times but she didn't looked back and ran away. I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid.

"What is it Eric?" I ask him angrily

"Why did that girl ran out crying? And why did that girl took a lot of time?" he asks me

"Umm the first one is none of your concern and the second one well ask her yourself" I almost spit the words at him.

Then I run after Rebecca but its too late she already ran away. I guess she wasn't drugged when we kissed and remembers everything. I'm a tiny bit glad but I'm cursing myself. I hate myself. There's this only one girl that I like, she's different I feel different about her and this is what I do!

Tris

Today me and Four left at mid-day as we had to take care of an Initiate, Henry. He said that he quits even though he was ranked first in the second stage. I suspect he was forced to quit by who, I don't know. Then after we were done and left for the cafeteria we were approached by a confused and sad Renesmee.

"What happened?" I ask her

"Rebecca, she just ran away" she replies

"What? What do you mean ran away?" I ask her in disbelief

She then tells me the whole story. I can't believe what would be that bad, that Rebecca just ran away and to where no one knows. I'm worried for her. What if she hurts herself? I wonder what was happening in the room. I guess there's only one way to find out, Two. But he's missing.


	13. After tragedy effects

**OMG! Thanx a lot for more then 2500 views. I love u all. Now let's get back 2 the story. Oh and enjoy and review :)**

Rebecca

I have been sitting here for more then 5 hours. Nobody found me yet, and I'm glad that they didn't. Somehow I don't feel even a tiniest hint of hunger. It's Midnight now. I can't sit here any longer. I know that everyone at the dorms would be asleep by now even though we have tomorrow off. I leave the chasm and enter the dorms as quietly possible. No one's awake, Good. I slip into my bed and eventually sleep comes to me quicker than I thought.

Tris

I was worried about Rebecca, but I know she can take care of herself as I've searched all the places I think she could be in. I just hope she's fine. I haven't seen Two all day. He wasn't in his apartment and nowhere to be found in the compound.

Two

I hate myself. How could I do that to Rebecca? I can't find her; even if I do it's useless I know she hates me now no matter what I do. I finally had a reason to be happy in life and now even that's taken from me. I eventually conclude by thinking she just needs some time, then I'll try and talk to her. But I can't even look towards her as I'm guilty. I want to make Emma factionless but Eric says that I can't without Max's permission, which I didn't get as I had to give him a reason and I didn't wanted to.

Rebecca

I wake up earlier than usual, 6:45. As I slip out of the bed I see Renesmee is already awake.

"We need to talk" she says. I nod. She has the right to know as I love her with all my heart and she's the person who was always there for me.

I grab her hand and lead her outside the dorm. I don't want anyone else to listen. I tell her everything from the hospital kiss to the simulation room kiss. She gasps several times but listens without interrupting me, that's one of the things I love about her. As I finish she looks at me straight in the eye.

"That's terrible" she says

"Like I didn't know that" I reply. A normal person would be offended but she just ignores my sarcasm, she's used to it. That's one of advantage you have if you know someone too long.

"Well just talk to him" she says

"I won't! I just don't want to talk to him" I reply

"Well then build a stronger wall, keep emotions out and fight your way for the rankings in Initiation" she says "Oh you don't have to try hard for the third one, just focus on the first two" she adds. I nod. She knows that I'm divergent. We walk hand in hand to the dormitory. I'm glad she woke up early today so that I won't have to go to the cafeteria alone. I change into the first thing I see, a quarter sleeved black shirt and shorts with knee length boots. I tie my hair in a high ponytail and leave for the cafeteria with Renesmee on my side.

I enter the cafeteria and find a couple of people staring at me. I ignore them and sit at an empty table with Renesmee. Tris joins us 5 minutes later along with Christina. Uhhhh now I will have to tell them all what happened.

To my surprise they sit down next to us, exchange greetings but they don't ask me anything. Perhaps they don't know what happened, or perhaps they do. They have the right to know. I'm going to tell them myself NOW.

"Guys we need to talk" I tell them. They nod. We all grab a muffin each and leave the cafeteria. We walk down a strange hallway and stop in between.

"So, what happened?" Christina asks. Clearly they knew about the whole thing.

"Well" I say and tell them the whole thing (minus the hospital kiss) I just don't want them to know about it just yet.

In the end they look at me with sad eyes.

"I can't believe Two did that" Christina exclaims. Tris doesn't say anything neither does Renesmee.

"We better get going for the rankings" Tris finally says. We all nod and leave for the dorms.

As I enter the dorms I see everyone is staring at me. I ignore them and walk forward to see the rankings, I'm surprised to find my name in the first slot. They rest are as below.

**Rebecca**

**Zac**

**Tara**

**Daniel**

**Aaron**

**Renesmee**

**Fred**

**Austin**

**Abigail**

**Emma**

I wonder why Henry's name isn't here. He was ranked first in the last stage, but then I remember that he quitted. Anyways I'm happy for myself and Renesmee. I look around to secretly see whether Two is here or not. Un-surprisingly I don't find him. Anyways why should I care?

**I know nothing important happened in this chapter, and it's kinda crappy but it was important for the twist that's gonna come up! Oh and if I'm not lazy enough and in the work hard mood then I'll post another chapter in a few hours! Enjoy oh and don't forget to review as it helps me overcome my laziness and write :)**


	14. Something horrible

'**Awww that was so sweet Sarah'. Anyways Back 2 the story In this chapter u guys might get a little upset by me but don't worry like I promised "Happy Endings" will eventually come. Enjoy and Review :)**

Two

I have locked myself up in my apartment now. I don't know why I care about her so much that I'm willing to hurt myself, not that I haven't ever hurt myself before. I don't know what to do? Have I become that person I feared of becoming? For once in my whole life I don't know the answer to anything. I want to talk to Rebecca and tell her what happened, but I fear that she won't even look at me and I don't know why but I think that will break me. I have to get back to my duties now, I don't know how I'll avoid everyone's questions but for the first time that doesn't worries me at all, something else does. I clean myself up and make my way to my office, it's huge as I'm a leader.

Rebecca

Renesmee, Maya and Taylor (she's become a very good friend of mine) insist on celebrating, but I'm really not in the mood for that. Surprisingly Maya and Taylor didn't ask about the whole incident and I'm glad that they didn't. Tris and Christina were really busy or else I know they would've insisted on celebrating as well. Everyone asked a lot of questions from me I didn't answered and just ignored them. Right now it's 12:30 in the night and I'm trying to push my thoughts aside and sleep but somehow that isn't happening. I lay in my bed with my eyes closed 'trying' to sleep when I hear some footsteps, I wonder who is it? Surprisingly the footsteps are coming in my direction. I'm scared. I just lay in my bed 'pretending' that I'm asleep. Suddenly I stop hearing the footsteps and I'm relived, but I'm sweating. I get off the bed and make my way to the water cooler outside the dorms. I'm really thirsty I hadn't noticed that for the past half an hour. As I reach there hand grabs me. Who is it? I scream but someone covers my mouth. It's too dark to see anything.

"Cover her eyes you fool" a voice says. I know to whom that voice belongs, Tara. I should've known.

Now it's completely dark there's no point screaming as no one can hear my scream. I'm being carried somewhere. I try to struggle but I'm not as strong as them, yes them as I know there are 2 people Tara and Daniel. All I can think about is what are they going to do to me? I guess there's no point guessing as I know what they're going to do. I don't want to die like this. Their hands have gripped me so tightly that I know I have bruises. They slam me against a wall. Oh no we're in the empty corridor; they're going to murder me slowly and brutally. I wish they would just quickly throw me over the chasm. I don't want to lose hope, I want to live is what my mind says but my heart tells me it's better if they just kill me. I try to scream but I know no one can hear me as this corridor is always empty and no one comes here. Daniel comes closer to me I can smell his scent. He tries to touch me well "let's just say somewhere he shouldn't". I try to punch him but Tara's hands hold me back. I'm helpless. I don't want to die like this. I try to scream, no use. I try to punch and kick them no use again. Daniel leans in and tries to kiss me I just push him off, thank god. I don't know what to do my head hurts I have bruises. Tara takes out a knife and cuts my wrist, I'm bleeding. I let out a sob. I'm weak and defenseless. Daniel touches me again and this time I can't stop him.

"Enough playing with her, just kill her" Tara says irritated.

"Wait, only 5 minutes" Daniel replies. I can feel tears coming out of my eyes. I scream again. I can feel someone is coming here. Out of the corner of my eyes I see a tall broad man with brown eyes, Two. I can hear kicks, groans before _I pass out._

**I'm sorry don't hate me oh and the worse is yet to come, (just telling). But I promise after the next chapter it'll definitely get better! Review and just wait. If I get review I might update in a few hours 'who knows?' **


	15. Something worse than horrible

**Omg! Thnx a lot guyz that really means a lot to me, I would've updated earlier but I was grounded. Anyways I love u guys soooo much. Here's your story Enjoy and Review :)**

Two

I locked my office and left. I took the longer corridor to get back to my apartment as I needed time to think. As I entered the corridor I heard a scream of a girl it sounded familiar, _Rebecca._ Oh no! My heart is beating hell fast. I feel like I'm gonna pass out, but I need to protect her. I follow the scream running and find Rebecca on the floor with Tara and Daniel around her with a knife. She can't be dead, she just can't be dead. I punch Daniel and kick him hard the thought of Rebecca being dead is running in my mind, and that's what makes me kick him harder. Tara escapes. Anyways I'm getting them both factionless no matter what. I pick Rebecca up and take her to my apartment. She has passed out. I can't help but notice how beautiful she looks, even though she's passed out and injured.

Rebecca

I slowly open my eyes and instantly find dark brown eyes staring at me. For a moment I don't remember anything but then slowly memories of everything start coming back to my mind.

"How are you feeling" asks Two

"Great" I reply. I didn't mean to be sarcastic but I can't help it.

He hands me an ice pack and I take it. I don't look at him I just stare at the wall. I can't help it. I just can't look at the person who broke my heart so bad. Why am I even sitting here? But I guess I don't have any choice.

"You have to tell me what happened" he says. I don't respond and just keep staring at the wall.

"I'm going to report them and make them factionless" he says. I try to sit up and he helps me. "No" I finally say "You can't" I add.

"I have to and I will" he says his voice higher. I stand up even though it hurts like hell.

"No you won't" I say almost screaming. Tears are in my eyes again. I don't know what has happened to me but I guess I can't stand him screaming at me.

"Why? Why shouldn't I" he asks in a higher voice than mine.

"I don't need your favors, I hate you" I almost spit those words at him, I'm now screaming high. As soon as the words leave my mouth, I know I can't stay around him so I run away. I can hear him "Wait Rebecca" he says. But I don't bother. I know I'm badly hurt and everything but I just keep running.

10 minutes later I end up at the chasm, again. I don't know what to do. I'm sick and tired of having my heart broken. I'm sick of my life I'm sick of everything. Being in Dauntless is dangerous, I know there was a time when I wanted my life to be dangerous but not like this. Tara and Daniel almost killed and raped me just because I was on top of the rankings. I know I'm going to die anyways (divergent).

And suddenly a though creeps up my mind, why don't I just jump of the chasm and end everything. I know this is what I need to do. I stand on the ledge and jump.

**I'm sorry.**


	16. Back together

**Okay stop panicking guys I would never kill Rebecca (I'm not like Veronica Roth, no offense) Anyways here's the chapter thnx for being a great audience. Enjoy and Review :)**

Two

What the hell? Why did I scream at Rebecca? I'm a jerk she deserves someone better than me. These are the only thoughts running in my mind. But right now I don't want anything bad happening to her again, I run after her but realize that I have lost her. Wow she's a pretty fast runner. Where could she possibly be? I think to myself. I immediately wish she hadn't. I know where she would've went, _the chasm._

I run there as quickly as I can and find her standing on the ledge of the chasm I run towards her but she jumps off the chasm. My heart is beating fast, I can't lose her I grab her. She jumped but I grabbed her. I'm relieved. I lift her up and set her down.

She breathes and then says "Leave me Two, let me jump why do you care?" she says without looking at me. I can tell she's clearly mad at me and why wouldn't she be?

"I care because..beacause" I say hesitating. "Because what?" she says angrily. "Because I think I love you" I say this time.

Her expressions soften and she looks at me "You do?" she says. "I do" I reply. "But then why did you kissed Emma?" she asks her expressions hardening again. "I didn't kissed her, she kissed me suddenly it wasn't my fault I don't even like her and you know that" I answer. She looks happy and even in the dark I can tell she's blushing. I know she's not going to say anything now.

"Now let's get you to the infirmary" I tell her. She nods and I help her stand up. "Can you walk properly?" I ask her. "Well I can walk but it hurts like hell" she replies recovering. I nod and pick her up. I carry her all the way to the infirmary. I know I couldn't have treated her myself the wounds are serious.

**2 hours later**

We were here for two hours. Rebecca's wounds are now cleaned. She has been discharged. Right now we're standing outside the infirmary.

"Do you want to go back to the dorms?" I ask her hoping she'll say no.

"No" she says and I'm glad.

We walk down the corridor hand in hand. I'm aware of the fact that it's 4:30 right now but somehow I don't feel sleepy.

"What happened to Tara and Daniel?" she asks me.

"Tara escaped but Daniel is at the infirmary he's been taken care off" I answer. "But you know I have to do something about them" I add in a much softer tune. She nods again. "What should I do about them?" I ask her. "Whatever you think is the best" she replies. I nod. "So where do you want to go?" I ask her kindly. "The chasm" she replies. I nod and lead her to the bottom of the chasm.

Once we're settled she asks me "Were you serious about what you said earlier?". "Yes I was serious but it's okay if you don't like me I don't mind" I answer. "It's not that I don't like you or anything it's that I'm scared of being heartbroken again" she tells me. "Again?" I ask her. "Well I kind of have an ex" she answers. "Who?" I ask her half knowing the answer. "Well I'll tell you if you promise not to beat him hard" she jokes. I laugh. "It's Zac" she answers. My heart freezes even though I knew she was going to say that but something struck me. "Well I will never break your heart like he did" I tell her recovering. "Why do you love me, I mean I'm not pretty, I'm skinny and I'm short. Why do you love or like me when you can have any girl in the whole dauntless compound?" she asks me. I shake my head in disbelief. "You are the most wonderful girl I've ever met, the bravest, the prettiest and the most confident even though her eyes tell what she lived through was hell" I answer lifting her chin up. She looks like she's about to cry. I don't want that to happen so I kiss her and seconds after she kisses me back. We pull away for air. "So does that means we are well something?" she asks me. "Yes and no" I reply remembering Tris' warning. She looks at me puzzled. "Well you see if everyone knows about us they'll call your rankings a result of my favoritism which is not true so it's better if no one knows" I tell her. She nods. "But it's okay to tell Tris as she's the one who encouraged me to make a move and I know you're good friends with her plus she and Four dated when she was an initiate" I add Rebecca smiles. I know she wanted to tell someone. "Can I tell Renesmee?" she asks. "Well if you want to" I tell her.

"Hey I wanna show you something" I tell her. Suddenly getting an idea. She nods.

**Hope you guys are happy.**


	17. Fear Landscape

**Thanxxx a lot for the amazing reviews! I love you guys and that's probably why I'm writing for you guys even though I have a massive headache and have to go shopping in less then 2 hours. Anyways yes your reviews make me overcome my laziness, here's the chapter enjoy and Review!**

Rebecca

I stand up along with Two. He says he's going to show me something I wonder what. At this moment I'm extremely happy, excited bubbles are rising in my stomach. I know I should be at bed now but I don't know why all the sleep has vanished from my eyes. We hold hands and he takes me to an unfamiliar place.

"This is the fear landscape room" he says. "You'll be going through your fear landscape in a few days, but right now we'll be going through me fear landscape" he adds. I'm confused but I nod. He injects a serum into his neck and into my neck too, it hurts but not much.

I'm in a room with Two and I can see that he's killing people with knives but then string hands grip my waist and I see he's behind me but also in front me. "What-What's going on?" I ask confused. "Well one of my fears is that I'll become cruel, ruthless, greedy and selfish" he says from behind me now I understand perfectly what he means. I turn around and see that he's standing behind me but his eyes are different then before they seem like they're controlled be fear. "It's alright" I tell him. He just nods but I can tell he's clearly not satisfied. I hold his hands in mine and look straight at him in the eyes and a moment after everything disappears. Now we're near the chasm. I see myself on the ledge standing and someone pushing me in the chasm "No" Two screams when I jump. I move towards him and hold his hand "I'm right here, It's okay" I say. He seems to calm down a bit but I know that he's not. Suddenly everything turns black and we're back in the room.

"You only have two fears" I say trying to make him feel a little better.

"Yeah that's why they call me Two" he answers still in daze.

"That's pretty impressive" I say.

"Do you know that the last time I checked before Initiation my 2nd fear was killing innocent people but now it's replaced by watching you die" he tells.

I don't know how to respond so I just hug him more like put my head on his chest. He kisses me on the forehead and I hold his waist. We stay like that for a few minutes but then he says "We should get going, Training starts in less than 2 hours". I nod "See you there" I say. To my surprise he kisses me gently on the lips. He walks me back to the dormitory "Bye" I say. "Bye" he replies.

I walk back in the dormitory to find everyone asleep well everyone except Tara and Daniel they aren't on their beds. Well I really don't care. I walk inside and find that its 6:00 clock, wow time really does flies. I don't know why but I get the urge to tell Renesmee everything that happened. I just want to. I walk towards her bed and shake her to wake her up. "Hah what happened?" she asks in a sleepy voice. I grab her wrist and take her outside the dorms in the corridor.

"What is it that you had the urge of waking me up in the middle of the night to tell something? It better be good" she says.

'First of all it's 6:00 in the morning second well the thing that I'm going to tell you well it's better then good, do you want the bad or the good new first?" I ask her

"Bad of course" she says suddenly interested.

"Well Tara and Daniel almost killed and raped me" I say in a normal tune that it's nothing.

"What? What the hell what are you talking about?" she asks suddenly alarmed.

"No need to panic geez, the well kind of almost killed me because I was the first one in the ranks" I say.

"I swear I'm gonna kill them" she says in anger.

"Oh that's already been taken care of" I tell her.

"What do you mean?" she asks confused.

"Well Two found me and beat the crap out of them and well" I say.

"What what well?" she asks me squealing. I know how demanding she is.

Then I tell her the whole thing from A-Z. Right now she's jumping up and down like a 5 year old girl.

"Calm down" I tell her.

"This is great' she says.

"Okay well now let's go and get dressed for today" I say, she just nods. Right now she's so happy for me I just know it. That's the best part of having a best friend.

I decide on wearing sleeveless black crop top and black jeans. I leave my hair open. I leave the dorms quite early today with Renesmee.

Today there are not much of people at the cafeteria because we're very early today.


	18. A date

**Hey Guys, Okay so I didn't updated yesterday because I was disappointed or else believe me I would've. I mean I know this is what happened in the book but I know it's a bit different from that. I mean I gave you guys an open invitation to help me out tell me where to change the story what to add and what to do, or else let me do what I am. I don't mean this to all of you cause u guys hv been a great audience. But I mean this to some of you and they know who they are. Anyways the invitation is always open you guys can either review or PM me and tell me anything you wanna change any character you wanna add or any twist you guys want just tell me :). Anyways I'm sorry for the long Author's note but I couldn't help it, Enjoy and Review :)**

Rebecca

Everyone came up to me and inquired about the bruises and well stuff today, well at least most of the people I know. For a moment I had quite forgotten I had any marks or bruises but then I remembered all of it and by all of it I mean all of it. We had a day off today and trust me we spend it lazily. Tara and Daniel got faction-less we got the news in the afternoon when I heard it I gave Two the what-is-going-on-look he just gave me the –you-said-whatever-you-think-is-the-best-look. Right now me and Renesmee are at the dorms even though we're supposed to be at dinner right now. I don't know why she dragged me here and made me skip dinner.

"What is it?" I ask her irritated.

"Okay fine the thing is that umm well I like someone" she says almost as a whisper.

"Who?" I squeal forgetting all about dinner.

"Scott" she whispers again even though the dorm is empty.

I remember Scott he is a dauntless-born and divergent but I don't tell that to Renesmee I mean I don't have the right to tell her that.

"OMG" I squeal "You finally like someone I'm really glad" I add. She's blushing.

"How did it you suddenly started liking someone?" I ask her. And then she launches into the details that she met him today in the cafeteria when she dropped her tray and blah de blah. When she's done I'm well happy for her but hungry as I didn't went to dinner today.

"Umm well, I'm happy for you can we go to dinner now? I ask her. She nods checking her watch. "We still have half an hour" she tells me. I'm really glad. Just then Two walks in and my heart starts beating very fast.

"How long were you standing there?" Renesmee asks him afraid that he has heard all her crush talking.

"Long enough to hear all that you were saying" he replies with a chuckle. Renesmee looks embarrassed. "Oh my God you were spying on us!" Renesmee exclaims

"I wasn't spying I was just standing there waiting for you to finish talking so I could come inside, considering you are quite a talker" he retorts.

"Fine" Renesmee says.

"Can I talk to Rebecca for a second?" he asks.

"Sure" I answer following him outside. But I see Renesmee is following me. When he sees her he adds "Alone". Renesmee looks irritated "Fine" she says almost spitting the words and walking back inside.

"Don't mind her she's just in a bad mood today" I tell Two. He just nods.

"So what did you wanted to say?" I ask him.

"Yeah umm I just well wanted to ask you out on a date considering we haven't actually had the chance to talk to each other properly and well-" I cut him off seeing that he's too shy to complete the sentence. "I'd love to go out with you" I say. The corridor is empty so no one can hear us. He smiles. "So where are we going?" I ask him. "That's a surprise" he replies. "Okay" I say. "But then how are we going to dress you up?" Renesmee asks appearing from the dormitory clearly she was eavesdropping. "Renesmee?" I say in an annoyed tune. "What?" she asks me. "You were spying at us" I say. "Who's the spy now?" Two asks her. She's just about to respond but I cut her off "Okay enough of this stop it, go back inside Renesmee" I order and she goes back inside."Wear anything you always looks good, though dress comfortably" Two says solving the problem. "Awww" Renesmee says from inside the dorms she's clearly still eavesdropping. "Renesmee!" I exclaim. "Sorry" she apologizes. "Okay well I gotta go before Eric finds I'm here" Two says and kisses my forehead. "Bye" he says, "Bye" I reply and he walks away.

When I enter the dormitory Renesmee squeals and so do I. We eventually get to lunch with only fifteen minutes left.


	19. Visiting Day

**Guyzz u need to review I told u I get lazy n stuff coz I had probably made up my mind a few hours ago to quit the story and start a new one, that's why I'm telling you guys to review coz seriously if there's no one to motivate I'll probably do that as I'm having great ideas for a new story and can't continue 2 stories at once anyways here's the chapter Enjoy and don't forget to Review!**

Rebecca

As soon as I open my eyes the first thing I remember is that today is visiting day and eventually the thought continues with that I have a date today with Two he told me he'll pick me up from the pit at 5:00 in the evening. I'm dreading today not because of the date but because of the visiting day I don't know if my parents will come, I don't want them to it'll be better for me that way. I'm not on the best terms with my family my parents fight a lot and I become their target one of the reasons I switched to dauntless was to get away from them. They wanted me to be smart and well topping everything they just pushed me to it even though I didn't wanted to be like that anyways what's the worst that can happen now? With that thought I get up and dress in simple black jeans and a tank top. I wake Renesmee too considering she need to dress up too and meet her family. Her mother was like a mother to me too she was very kind and I took refuge at their house when I needed to escape from the terrors of my home. Renesmee's dad was a candor leader but died when she was young. She also has 2 older sisters. Renesmee get's dressed too and we leave for the cafeteria.

….

Right now I'm standing at the pit looking around for my parents I know I shouldn't even be bothering but something inside me tells me to do it. Then I spot my Mom standing in the corner she's wearing a dark blue dress with a blazer. I think of turning away but it's too late she has already spotted me I make my way towards her.

"Hi" I say.

"Hello Rebecca" she replies

"How are you?" she asks me.

"Fine" I answer trying to be polite.

"Listen Mom I know you're mad at me and looks like dad was so mad that he didn't even came anyways I don't care what you guys think now this is my life and my choice" I suddenly blurt out I don't know what makes me say that but I'm glad I did. She looks at me without a trace of shock on her face.

"I'm proud of you Rebecca" she says and I'm clearly surprised.

"Why?" I ask

"You know I always wanted to transfer to dauntless too but I couldn't because of some things which were holding me back and I'm proud that you made the right choice, I love you" she says and I'm clearly shocked.

"I must be leaving now" she says looking at my expression. I nod

"Bye" she says and walks away.

I'm guilty for being so rude to her and she just stunned me here. I still shouldn't change my feeling towards her but somehow they soften.

"Hey" Renesmee calls out. I walk towards her and spot her mom standing next to her, I doubted that any of her sisters might come and they didn't.

"Hi" I say to Mrs. Ryan

"Hello" she replies hugging me.

"How are you girls?" she asks me

"Perfect" Renesmee replies and I just smile.

And then she launches into conversation I don't pay attention until my name is called.

"Rebecca?" Mrs. Ryan says. "Huh" I say looking towards her. "Are you alright?" she asks me. "I'm not feeling so well" I lie. "Goodbye" I say to her. "Goodbye" she replies. I leave after that I stand in the corner and observe everyone. I can see that Abigail and Austin's parents haven't come. After that I spot Taylor and Maya and they introduce me to their parents. I excuse and leave the pit immediately before I have to meet someone else.

It's only 11:00 right now. I have hours until my date. Renesmee told me that she'll get me ready but even that isn't going to happen until 3:30. I slip off to the bottom of the chasm. I sit at one of the rocks and stare at the chasm. After 5 minutes I feel strong hands on my shoulders I look back and find Two standing behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I could ask you the same" he says

"I just came here to get away from the crowd in the pit also before someone else introduces me to their family and well you know" I say "Now tell me why are you here?' I ask him.

"I just needed to clear my head" he says. "Didn't your parent's came today?" he asks me.

"Well they did at least my mom did and she left me confused" I answer.

"What happened?" he asks me.

"It's a long story" I say.

"I've got time" he answers.

Then I tell him the whole story. I just thought he might get annoyed but he didn't show even a single sign of it and the way he was listening it felt like he was really listening. I was glad I told him because after that I felt much better.

"Its okay" he says after I finish. "My family was like that too just except for the fact that my mother had died when I was young and my father remarried and my step mom was very bad like evil" he told me. I was surprised.

"Oh" was all I could manage. "Which faction did you came from Two?" I ask him.

"I came from Erudite too" he answers and I'm shocked.

"How come I never saw you before?" I ask.

"I wasn't exactly the social type" he answers. We sit like that for a long while my head on his chest and his arms on my shoulders.

"I should be get going" he says.

"Why?" I ask him unhappily

"Its 12:00 already and I have a meeting in fifteen minutes" he says.

"Oh well okay" I say.

"Don't be so sad we still have to go for that date I'll pick you up at five from the pit" he says trying to comfort me.

"Oh I remember" I say.

"Bye" he says and kisses my cheek.

"Bye" I reply and he leaves.

I sit there for another half an hour but then I remember that Renesmee would be finding me now so I leave.


	20. First Date

**Okay guys here's the chapter which took ages for me to write I did a lot of research on Chicago for it trust me. I don't live there so it was hard anyways here's the chapter Enjoy and Review plzzz :) Oh and just pretend that the lake is not dried up and has water in it (just pretend plz)**

Rebecca

Right now I'm standing in front of a full length mirror staring at myself. My hair are in soft natural curls and I have some make-up on but it doesn't look like I have. I'm wearing a white scoop necked top which has sleeves which are half open leaving my arms bare. I'm also wearing white caprice and white platform shoes with a bow. I look breathtaking for the first time in forever I feel beautiful.

"I-I look amazing" I exclaim

"I know" Renesmee squeals

"But how did you got white clothes I don't think we're supposed to wear white clothes" I say in confusion.

"I have my sources and I know we're not suppose to wear white clothes but I thought you'd look good in it so I got you a black coat to hide you white clothes, you'll wear it whilst you're in the compound then you'll take it off when you guys reach wherever you're going" she says. I nod I'm actually impressed by her ideas.

"Thanks a lot Renesmee" I say

"Hey that's what friends are for right?" she asks me and I nod.

"Okay time to go bye have fun" she says pushing me outside.

I wear the black coat say my good bye to Renesmee and leave for the pit.

I immediately spot Two standing in the middle of the crowd he waves to me and I wave back. He walks towards me. "Hey you look nice, though it's just 6:20 in the evening so why the coat?" he asks me.

"You'll find out soon enough" I answer.

"Okay, a little mystery always has its charm" he says **(I know this line is from a book but I can't seem to remember which)**

We leave the compound quickly and head to the trains.

20 minutes later we arrive at a familiar place _the navy pier._

But it looks so different, it's beautifully decorated with so many lights. It's dark now so the lights seem to be glowing beautifully.

"Oh my god" is all I can manage.

"It's beautiful" I say.

We are standing on the pier and there is water all around us and it looks extremely beautiful. Two leads me to the center of the pier where a table for two has been set out.

"Did you do all of this?" I ask him in shock.

"Well most of it" he replies.

"It's amazing" I say. The air is cool but the weather isn't particularly cold so I take my coat off and Two just stares at me.

"What?" I ask in confusion.

"I get it now, you look beautiful in white" he says and I blush.

"How did you got white clothes anyways?" he asks

"Renesmee, she has sources or so she says" I reply and he laughs.

He pulls the chair put like a gentlemen and I sit on it. I can see that the table is stuffed with delicious food. We eat and talk at the same time for more than an hour. I find out a lot about him. I feel wonderful as the calm and cool breezes are around me it's so refreshing. His real name is actually Jacob **(It's from the twilight too but hey I like it)**. He told me all about his family and past life. And I told him about mine. I've told him a lot about myself more than any one actually knows well except Renesmee she knows everything. He also told me all about himself more than anyone knows.

"I'm stuffed" I finally say.

"So am I" he says.

"Oh hey here's a little advice please keep up with Renesmee's stupidness please she mean's a lot to me and it's gonna cause problems" I say remembering something.

"Anything for you milady" he replies I laugh.

"Wait you know French?" I ask him.

"Yeah I do how did you knew it was French?" he asks me

"Well I'm a bit of an expert" I reply and he's impressed.

"Wait till I show you something" he says

"What?" I ask him. He takes my hand and leads me to the edge of the pier and I notice a boat there.

"Oh my god" I exclaim. "Are we gonna get on this thing?" I ask him and he nods. He goes in first and then he helps me in. It was absolutely beautiful I completely loved the boat ride. We head back home hand in hand unaware of what lays ahead.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it drop your reviews to tell me!**


	21. Family

**Hey Guyz sorry for leaving a cliffhanger but it'll be worth it, oh and do tell me if you guys get sick of only Rebecca and Two's P.O.V chapters then I'll update someone elses P.O.V chapters. Just tell me if u guyz get sick of Rebecca and Two. Though I was planning on updating someone elses P.O.V soon. Anyways Enjoy and don't forget to review :) P.S you guys are lucky to get another update from me in just an hour.**

Rebecca

I can't believe it, I just can't. When I got back at the dormitory Renesmee told me that she just got a call and it said that my parents _died. _I know that I didn't liked them much but they were still my parents the news was that my dad was murdered and my Mom sucided. As soon as I got the news I couldn't control my tears I broke down so I ran off to the bottom of the chasm so that I could be alone.

Right now I'm sitting at one of the rocks with tears in my eyes. I'm staring into the chasm and wondering. 10 minutes later I feel strong hands on my shoulder I turn back to find Jacob.**(Trust me I know how weird you all feel now with the name**_** Jacob**_"

"I knew I would find you here" he says. I just wrap my arms around him and let it all out.

Right now I'm sitting next to Jacob with my head on his chest and his hand on my shoulders comforting me. He looks at me his deep dark brown eyes looking into mine.

"It's okay" he says.

"They were my family even though I didn't liked them but still they were my family after all" I say

"It's okay" he repeats

"I just lost my family" I protest

"I'll be your family now" he says **(I know Tobias said that too but plz no criticism)**

I feel emotionally relieved and I know Jacob is not like Zac and he won't break my heart like that and since he doesn't know yet as I haven't replied to this yet.

"I love you" I say to Jacob knowing me I don't really say it to anyone.

His face brightens and then he replies "I love you too".

I know he is probably my only family along with Renesmee now. Well that's what I thought until next morning.

…

I wake up with Jacob's arms around me and I don't remember anything.


	22. A little sister

**Okay so what most of you would've thought, NO! Anyways here's the chapter REVIEW! Oh and enjoy too :)**

Rebecca

Oh my God, What the Hell am I doing here. These are the first thoughts that come to my mind when I wake up. Right now I think I'm in Jacob's apartment on the bed next TO HIM! And I just think that I said that aloud because he's awake and rubbing his eyes.

"What happened?" I ask him unable to remember anything.

"Relax you fell asleep at the chasm and I couldn't take you back to the dormitory or wake you up so I brought you here" he replies.

"Well that explains one thing what about the second one?" I ask him.

"Oh yeah I was just going to sleep in the next room but you were sleep-talking and having nightmares so I stayed" he says. I know usually I shouldn't trust people but I do trust him.

"I hope you're not mad at me" he says looking at my expressions.

"I'm not mad but just a bit confused" I reply.

I slip out of the bed and find myself wearing the same clothes as I was yesterday God I must be smelling bad.

"Oh my God today's the fear landscape day" I say remembering. I know I should be worried for my tests but I have tons of stuff already going on and I forgot to worry about the test.

"Don't worry you'll do great" he says slipping out of the bed he's full dressed too so I guess I shouldn't be freaked out or mad.

"What time is it?" I ask him.

"It's just 6:30 the test doesn't start until 8:30" he answers and I nod.

I leave the room and he's following me, I find myself into the dining room.

"Hey your apartment is nice, it's bigger than most apartments" I compliment remembering Christina's apartment.

"Yeah I was ranked first in Initiation that's why, also because I'm a leader" he answers.

His apartment has 3 rooms, a nice kitchen and a huge dining room.

"I think I should go get changed for today" I say.

"You can have breakfast with me first you know" he says "If you want to" he adds.

"I'd love too" I reply not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"I'll go make pancakes" he says heading into the kitchen.

"Oh no I'll make them" I say. I actually want to as I love cooking.

We fight on making pancakes for 5 minutes but then we decide to make them together. I'm going to make the batter and he's going to fry them.

"So what job are you going to pick?" he asks me, I laugh.

"You don't even know if I'll pass initiation" I say.

"I'm sure you'll do" he says and it actually brings a wave of hope in me.

"You know you can talk to me _properly" _I say. "My parents are dead not me" I say.

"It's just you seem so depressed" he says.

"I'm fine I was sad at first but I'm fine now" I say "Besides I have some family left, better than my actual family" I add and he smiles.

We eat the pancakes together. We talk together and it's so much fun I just realized that now.

It's 7:25 now. "Hey I'll see you in a few hours" I say leaving the apartment. "Bye" he says. "Bye" I reply and leave for the dormitory.

"Where were you do you know how long I have been searching for you?" This is the first question I have been asked as I entered the dormitory and the one who asked that is Renesmee.

"I-I was somewhere" I say lying, I'll tell her but later as I can see the whole dormitory is staring at us.

Renesmee looks at me with the I-know-you're-lying look. "I'll tell you later" I say and she nods.

"I have some news for you" she says. I nod and follow her outside.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"Well I forgot to mention one tiny bit of detail" she says hoping I'll not be mad.

"And that is?" I ask her.

"Well you have a 10 year old sister and you have to clear all the papers some legal stuff and which relative she'll be staying with" she says.

"What?" I ask her. I don't have a little sister. **(I actually wrote she has a brother but now let's pretend she the only child)**.

"Yeah I know how you feel but they just found out you do so you have to go there for all the stuff" she says. I nod.

"Let's get changed" I say. She nods and I follow her inside.

Renesmee insisted on wearing something nice today for the tests and the banquet so I wore a full sleeved black shirt with sequins on its neck lines. I wear a blazer over it and a black skirt underneath it the skirt just comes till my thighs, it's quite short but I don't mind. I wear ankle boots with it and a pretty necklace. I tie my hair in a side ponytail and leave.


	23. Renesmee's POV

**Hey, I read all of your reviews and I 'try' to make all your wishes true but seriously some of them can't. I've got a huge festival coming up and I might not update so just keep patient, I might stop updating after Sunday till Thursday. Anyways here's a filler chapter Renesmee's P.O.V.**

Renesmee (When Rebecca was at her date)

This is terrible I can't believe it! I just got a call from the Erudite Headquarters saying that Rebecca's parents were found DEAD! I'm sorry for her seriously I mean she's out on a date and she's finally happy after a long time and this is what happens to her. I don't want to tell her the news but Tris says I have to, she's the first person I went to when I got the news oh and the most surprising part is that Rebecca has a sister, a sister she didn't knew about or neither did I. I know she doesn't likes her parents much but there's nothing I can do. Right now I'm sitting in a corridor which I just found.

"Hey what are you doing here?" someone asks from behind me. I turn around and find Scott.

"Nothing I was just thinking" I answer. He comes and sits next to me I know my heart should frieze and all that stuff but it doesn't seems to I'm too sad for my best friend.

"What were you thinking about?" he asks me.

"Just some stuff, life death happiness and sadness" I answer hoping he'll eventually get bored but he doesn't seems too.

"Who died?" he asks me.

"Oh just my friends parents" I answer. Somehow he realizes that I'm in no mood to talk so he gives up.

"You know if you ever want to talk or anything just tell me" he says and I nod. Somehow his hand seems to find mines and I don't make an effort to push it away.

After a few minutes I realize that Rebecca could be back any second so I have to leave.

"I gotta leave" I say. He nods and stands up.

"Bye" he says

"Bye" I answer and leave to find Rebecca.


	24. The final test

**So here's another chapter within half an hour, You guys are lucky anyways here we go oh and Enjoy and Review :)**

Rebecca

"So how many fears did you faced?" I ask Renesmee as she comes out of the fear landscape room. We're almost done now as I've been standing here for more than 2 hours. Unfortunately I was the first person who went in.

"12" she answers. "How many did you?" she asks me.

"5" I answer.

"Wow" she says looking impressed.

Finally we're done. I leave along with Renesmee.

"We have to get ready now" Renesmee says on the way back to dorms.

"For what?" I ask in confusion. I'm already damn confused about my 'Mystery Sister' and now well.

"For the party and the banquet" she exclaims.

"Yeah Yeah" I say.

3 hours later.

I'm dressed in a black skin tight crop top with a leather jacket and ripped jeans; I'm also wearing black sandals. I can't believe Renesmee actually gave me caramel highlights. They actually look good on me. My hair are curled which makes those highlights stand out. I look cute but rocking at the same time and only Renesmee can manage that.

We make our way to the banquet together.

There was a little speech and then we got the rankings they are as below.

Rebecca

Taylor

Zac

Maya

Scott

Renesmee

Xavier

Fred

Ava

Aaron

Austin

Emma

Shane

Hunter

Abigail

This means that Shane, Hunter and Abigail are now faction-less. This year as there were a lot of initiates so we are going to have 12 pass initiation. Renesmee squeals as the rankings come off and she hugs me. But most people are staring at me now. Some with impressed looks and some with unhappy looks. I really don't care so I hug Renesmee back. I also find Jacob and he hugs me now a lot of people are staring at us but like I said I don't care. Next come Tris and Christina, they both hug me and Renesmee as well. I hug Taylor and Maya too. I spot Fred and Austin and we hug too. I'm standing next to Jacob and just then Christina comes with an angry look, this is going to be bad.

"Care to explain?" she says looking towards me then Two with anger.

"Umm ah well" Two says scratching in the back of his head.

"What ah well?" asks Christina.

"Well-" I start to say but Will cuts me off he's Christina's boyfriend.

"Let it go Christina, the man fall in love once let him be" Will says grinning

I grin as well so does Jacob. Christina's look softens but not totally.

"I'll take the details later" she says and walks away and I think that leaves me in trouble.


	25. End of the Initiation Party

**Okay so well guys I'm planning on writing another story as well. I'll continue both of them at the same time. I'll tell u guys when I upload it, oh and tell me if you guys want it to be about the divergent trilogy or not. I mean it's kinda nice but well your choice, do tell me plzz. Here's the chapter enjoy and review :)**

Rebecca

Right now I'm at the End of Initiation party. To be honest it's completely crowded here I can't see a thing. Almost everyone here is drunk. Renesmee already went back to the dorms, she loves parties but not the too crowded ones. I just stayed here to talk to Tris I mean she was so nice to me and everything and I think it looks like now I'm ignoring her. I push past people in the crowd and find Tris sitting at one of the sofas thankfully she's not drunk. I make my way towards the sofa and sit next to her.

"Hey" I say.

"Hey" she replies.

"Where's Four?" I ask her casually.

"Oh he's gone to get me some water" she says. "I don't drink" she adds.

I smile. "I don't either" I reply.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask her honestly I can't just keep the conversation up.

"For what?" she asks me as if it's nothing.

"Well you know you were so nice to me and everything and now I'm like kind of not talking to you and way to busy and keeping secrets from you?" I ask her.

"I'm not mad at you, I know how it feels to be in your position, I have kept secrets like this and I have behaved like this a lot so I completely understand and you don't need to explain anything to me" she says and I feel relived.

"You're great Tris you're the first friend I made in dauntless and you're just amazing you're just like what a friend should be" I tell her and she smiles.

"So what job are you going to pick tomorrow?" she asks me.

"I don't know, I haven't thought about that yet" I say and yes I actually haven't thought about that yet.

"Well choose wisely" she says and I nod.

"Are all the dauntless parties like this?" I say pointing to the crowd of drunk people.

"Well most of the parties which are held in the pit are like this but the ones we hold ourselves they're better it's actually fun to be there" she says "Since well you're part of the group now and you're a member and everything you're going to have lots of fun at Zeke and Uriah's parties" she adds.

"I'm looking forwards to it" I tell her.

Just then Four arrives and hands Tris a bottle of water.

"I think I should be leaving" I say and stand up.

"Bye" I say.

"Bye" Tris calls out.

I walk away from the sofa. I didn't stayed there because well I don't want to ruin anyone's privacy and plus I'm actually kind of scared of Four to me he'll always be an instructor. I don't want to go to the dormitories just yet so I make my way towards the bottom of the chasm. It's become my favorite place and I spent most of my free time here.

I sit down on one of the rocks. I stare at the chasm, it's deadly yet beautiful. Right now I have a lot of thoughts. I'm confused I mean I have a sister whom I don't know about, my parents just died and I have to choose my jobs tomorrow.

I'm deep in my thoughts when suddenly someone puts a hand on my shoulder, Two. **(P.S I'll just go with Two coz I'm not seriously used to writing Jacob so u gotta live with it)**

"How do you always find me?" I ask him without turning.

"Well I just know that whenever you're free, you think and this is actually the best place to think" he says sitting next to me.

I don't reply and I just stare at the chasm.

"Are you alright?" he asks me. I nod even though I'm not alright.

"Come on you know you can tell me what's bothering you?" he asks me.

"It turns out that I actually have a 10 year old sister about whom I don't know a thing and I have to go and put her up for adoption or give her to a relative tomorrow" I say.

"But how's that possible?" he asks me.

"I don't know that myself" I honestly answer.

"Well I guess you'll find that out tomorrow" he says.

"I guess" I answer

"I'll go with you" he says.

"You don't have to" I say.

"Come on you're going to the Erudite headquarters and I can't let you go there alone, that place is dangerous" he says.

"I'll be alright you don't have to do that" I say.

"I don't have to I know that you'll be alright I just want to" he says.  
"Okay fine" I say.

We sit there talking about the most random stuff well until it's 1:00 am.

"I have gotta go we have to choose our jobs tomorrow and I have to go to the Erudite headquarters too" I say "I don't want to be late".

"Okay Okay let's go" he says.

We walk hand in hand until we reach the dormitory.

"Good night" he says kissing my forehead.

"Good night" I answer and enter the dormitory.


	26. Something Special

**Here's Tris' P.O.V, I'm sorry I couldn't update yesterday I was super busy! Anyways I told you guys to wait I will update Tris' P.O.V and It will be special why are you guys getting impatient? Anyways here's the chapter. Enjoy and Review :)**

Tris

Tobias just came back with my water. Rebecca is sitting next to me on the couch. She thinks I'm mad at her. I actually could never be mad at her, I've done worse things and by that I mean I've done exactly what she did and I know how she feels I don't want to put her under any pressure now she just lost her parents and well she's going through a tough time.

"I think I should be leaving" she says and stands up. I'm pretty comfortable with her being here but I know she's leaving because Tobias arrived she doesn't really talks to him and neither does he, I don't mind though.

"Bye" she says.

"Bye" I call out.

I see her disappearing into the crowd.

"What were you guys talking about?" Tobias asks me I know he sees the nervous expression on my face.

"She thought I was mad at her" I answer.

"Why?" he asks.

"Well because she thinks she has been keeping secrets from me and ignoring me even though I was nice to her" I answer.

"Well you were the same type of person back then" he says.

"I know, I mean I could never be mad at her I know how it feels like and everything" I say.

"You know she reflects you quite a lot" He says.

"That's what I thought when I first saw her and I wasn't wrong about it" I say and I automatically smile.

"I have to show you something" he says.

"What?" I ask him.

"Just follow me" he says and I do.

15 minutes later I find myself on top of a huge building.

"What are we doing here?" I ask him. I know he's afraid of heights and I'm just wondering why are we even here.

The view though is beautiful I can see the whole city from up here it's all lightened and beautiful even at night.

He then goes down one knee and takes out and takes a velvet black from his pocket he open it and reveals a beautiful ring with a huge diamond.

"Tris Prior I have loved u from the moment I set eyes on you, you are the woman who makes my life complete and worthwhile would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" he says. I try to control my tears but they eventually make their way to my cheeks, they're not tears of sadness they are tears of joy!

"Yes" is all I could manage.


	27. Important Authors Note (do read)

**Authors Note:**

**Okay I'm like really sorry but I guess I'd rather tell u guys now other then ignoring u guys. Well U know school are starting so I don't think I'd be able to continue this story. I mean that I told u guys I'm lazy n everything and I lose interest very quickly and that has happened so I'm sorry, I'm actually having ideas about a new fanfic, I might work on it but u guys won't get it until 2 or 3 months. Perhaps I change my mind and sooner. If any of u want to continue this story you're welcome to just PM me or review if u want to I'll hand it over. I'll help u if u want to and I'll give u my e-mail address. SO if u want to continue it then tell me or else I'll write an epilogue and finish it. Don't hate me please but I just couldn't do it so just tell me if any of u want to continue the story!**

**~DivergentMe12~**


End file.
